As an organization grows, typically, its storage needs grow. To be able to recover data in case of a catastrophe or accident, the organization may backup its data onto backup media such as tapes. Some of the backup media may be stored on-site while other backup media may be stored off-site. The backup media may be re-used, archived, erased, and destroyed at pre-selected times. Organizing, locating, and identifying the backup media, especially with large data sets, can be challenging.